SNK Neo-Star
The SNK Neo-Star is a video game console. Information Real Life The Neo-Star was the tentative name for a next-generation game console that was to be the successor to the Neo-Geo, boasting a series of advanced features such as a dual CD-1/CD-ROM drive for playing special games, wireless infrared joystick controllers and a new card disk storage system. The card disk, whose storage capacity is said to be twenty times as that of the original memory card, was also rumored to have been usable in a planned home banking service that would have become available for Japanese users. Another feature of the Neo Star was an expansion port allowing the use of new add-ons to follow the release of the console. The exact specifications of the Neo Star were shrouded in secrecy when it was announced in the gaming magazines at the time. It was proposed to be a 32-bit system using a RISC (Reduced Instruction Set Computing) CPU that was claimed to be running at 14.5 MHz, making it five times faster than the original Neo-Geo (or seven times faster than the other competing consoles on the market at the time). It was also slated to be capable of a 640x480 resolution and used a Super-SCART system that enhanced the resolution of any display that it is plugged into. The Neo-Star was also aiming to be a 3D-capable console that could generate polygon graphics, leading to speculation that the Neo Star would become the first 3D games machine to feature truly interactive VR-style games. The Neo Star's CD-1 capability allowed for movie-quality sound and graphics that one would have played with video game interaction via cartridges. The CD-ROM dual feature would have allowed larger-capacity games to have extra content stored on special CDs. In addition to the infrared joysticks, the Neo-Star also had physical ports for standard Neo Geo controllers, allowing for four-person multiplayer gameplay. The machine's infrared joysticks were made to be lighter as well as being more comfortable to hold via palm grips. The controllers also featured headphone jacks. Special surround sound sockets were also included on the Neo Star, allowing it to be hooked up to a Hi-Fi for enhanced sound quality. The expansion port had the most potential especially with suggestions of a cable/TV modem connector for multiplayer gameplay, a home banking service, a 3D goggles system and a keyboard facility that was speculated to be used in conjunction with the aforementioned home banking service. For Neo-Geo AES owners that did not want to give up their machines for the Neo-Star, there was also to be a CD add-on system that can be plugged into existing AES consoles. This add-on would've had some of the Neo Star's features and was considered to be launched before the stand-alone Neo Star console was to be released. Unfortunately and ultimately, neither the Neo-Star or the CD add-on for the AES would see the light of day. Zlvania fictional universe (PLEASE NOTE: While the SNK Neo-Star did not see release in real life, the following information will detail its depiction in the fictional univese of Zlvania, and peripherals that is depicted to have (asides from the joystick, card disk, 3D goggles, keyboard facility, Super-SCART cable, and cable/TV modem) are made-up) While the Neo-Star was never released and the Neo-Geo CD did, what only a select few know is that the Neo-Star did actually see release, only on the Zlvanian video game market. Because of its many features, it was more expensive than most other consoles at the time. For this reason, they were more often rented out from video arcades for a period of time before they are returned, along with any games that may or may not have also been rented with the system. Often, people who don't have the money to buy the system often bought the card disk, and if they know someone who owns a Neo-Star console, they would use it to play their saved games on that someone's Neo-Star, provided that they have a save file for that game, or start new save files. At one point, there was a price reduction on the system, making it a bit more accessible to people though still expensive. Peripherals Input Devices *Infrared Joystick *Infrared Control Pad *Mahjong Controller *Keyboard Other *Card Disk *Super-SCART cable *3D Goggles *Cable/TV Modem *Headphones *Neo-VR Headset Games (PLEASE NOTE: No games were ever announced for the Neo-Star. Therefore, both made-up and actual titles, especially those on the original Neo-Geo for the latter, would be put on this list) Fighting Games *''Samurai Shodown'' *''Samurai Shodown II'' *''Fatal Fury'' *''Fatal Fury 2'' Section is a work in progress! Category:Items